


Omega

by mauvexkitteh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvexkitteh/pseuds/mauvexkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story I'm putting together. I hope you guys like it. Of course most of this stuff belongs to Andrew Hussie, yatayatayata. There isn't any romance in the beginning but there will be. uwu Relationship pairings in this story man not be for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

BEGIN SESSION ==>

 

JADE HARLEY (over intercom):  
“Thank you one and all for choosing Harley Ship Works. I know there are many choices-John don't touch that-in universal transportation! I'm very glad for you all to have chosen our facility. Your presence is very much appreciated.”

=>During a small break in the message..<=

On a twist of her heels, the dark haired girl spun around and sternly stared at her companion. “John! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to interrupt while I'm talking to the guests!”

Crouching down, A young boy fixed his glasses as he suffered through yet another one of his sister's reprimands. “I DIDN'T INTERRUPT! I JUST WANT TO TURN ON THE LIGHT. ONE BUTTON. JUST ONE BUTTON. THAT IS ALL I WANT, JADE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?” 

Closing her eyes, Jade returned to her original position. “Please, Just don't touch anything right now.” Her hand dropped, and her finger flipped on the intercom.

JADE HARLEY (over intercom):  
“Now then! Please, let everyone take extra precaution and make sure that you are safely in your seats and secure. We will be taking off in the next few minutes, and as always, I will announce when it is safe again to continue off the home platform. Thank you once again.”

As each passenger found their seat, the entrance ways shut and commotion died down to normal chatter. The normal procedures concluded and the two captains returned to the command station.

Entering the room first, John spun the right captain's chair and literally leaped in it.

Watching her brother, Jade took her seat in the left position captain's chair with a small sigh. “C'mon. Don't make me yell at you again.” A gentle laugh managed to escape, leaving Jade's cheeks with a pinkish color.

John, however, cringed at the very thought of another yelling. “Awe, Jade. Cut me a little slack.” John lifted his hand and fixed his black captain's hat on top of his thick locks. “So, What's our first stop Captain Harley?”

Jade's laugh became much stronger at that moment, as it maintained a duration of a little below a minute. “Your favorite place ever, John....Derse.” 

The word “Derse” was just about the only other thing that held the capability of making John shudder. “Great...” The boy muttered.

JADE HARLEY (over intercom):  
“TAKE OFF IN 3...

2..

1-JOHN! STO-.”

 

END OF SCENE 1

 

Enter Paradox ==>

 

=>In The Post-Scratch Medium Land Of Crypts And Helium...<=

Twelve different shadows crept along the pathways of LOCAH.

A slim, light haired rogue clutched the hand of the person who was dearest to her with her own. “This is it, Janey. The last denny-pan, your denny-pan.” With those words, she pulled Jane closer and claimed one of her arms. “We've worked hard to get here...all of us. If it weren't for all that business leveling up, we wouldn't have gotten past the first dena-whatever.” 

Smiling as Roxy embraced her, Jane, the buck-toothed maiden, looked straight towards the gate of the very last denizen she and her friends will have to face before finally winning. 

Normally to win a session of Sburb, a reckoning, the final battle between the clients and The Black King & Queen, must take place. Due to the special case of the alpha session, created by the entering of beta session clients and the premature slaying of the Black King & Queen, the final objective to seemingly win the game is to annihilate the four very powerful denizens. Three of the four denizens from LOMAX, LOPAN, and LOTAK have already been destroyed, and the spoils of each had been reaped. Thus, Jane Crocker's denizen, Hemera, remains as the final key to victory.

“Thanks for the reminder, Roxy.” Jane let out a quick, breathy sigh. “That was the worst time of my life..well..” The young maiden's head fluttered with residual thoughts of what was notably the worst birthday. “Er..Let's just think of happier things.”

The blonde prince and knight of similar features both let out a snicker. Adjusting his pointed, anime style sunglasses, Dirk interrupted Jane, as he normally strives to do. “It's not like this one is even gonna be a problem. We already took out the boss man. The big mama. This one should be a fucking breeze.” Second after Dirk spoke, Dave quickly nodded. 

As Dirk explained, yet another blonde, a seer, followed up behind Roxy. “What Dirk said rather awkwardly is actually correct. Echidna was said to be the mother of all denizens.” Rose paused and recollected her thoughts. “In retrospect, the most tedious part of our job has already been accomplished. Not to mention that we do not even have to deal with The Reckoning.”

“Blah...Blahh...BLAH!” Yet another impatient male, a troll, interrupted the speaker. This knight was always in the mood for yelling. “CAN WE JUST GO IN ALREADY?” Karkat's voice seemed louder and sharper than usual, which really, is saying something. “I've been with you FUCKERS long enough. It's about DAMN TIME we win this shitty game...” With that, the angry troll reached into his equipment bag, pulled out his weapon, and started to swing it around, much like a child with an airplane.

At that moment, three quickly rushed to soothe the angered troll child, a black locked seer, the familiar heir, and a delightful bard. 

As the two males of the trio held the arms of the raging troll, the seer was left to use the word angle of soothing. Adjusting her bright red glasses with the tip of her cane, Terezi kindly got up in Karkat's face. “Karkat! Calm yourself! This is the last battle before we finally get to leave this place and actually start a life.” Terezi hesitated. “N-Not that what we all have been doing here isn't part of us.” Terezi's head shifted up towards the dark sky as if she were actually seeing an image in the clouds. “It's just not the right time to start loosing our checkers.”

As Terezi continued to scold Karkat, a sylph approached. “Perhaps Karkat has the right idea. We have been trapped in this for much too long.” Kanaya casually walked up to Rose's side. “It's about time, we move on in our lives.” 

It was then when the heir and a witch, two Prospit siblings, reached each other. John and Jade shared a glance and each held up three fingers. Once the final finger dropped, they simultaneously yelled words of encouragement. “THAT'S THE SPIRIT!” These two, as much as they loved the adventure these many years has brought upon, wished for a normal life. Of course, as Terezi had said, the memories created would always be part of them.

Finally, a page peered at the sky as a fog covered his lenses. With a quick wipe, Jake could see the sprites that had been created and in other words, revived, as they eagerly hovered and watched over them. Through the smudges of his glasses, he could see that while some cried, some cheered, as some sighed, and others jeered. _Such a rowdy bunch they are._ There was absolutely nothing else left to say and they all knew what was about to come. “I think it's time we best be going!” He called with a heavy breath. “Jane, you fine lass, you. It's your turn to get the last hit in!” 

Jane, huddled with Roxy, looked upon the friends she had made over the entire journey. As much as she wanted to keep it in, tears fell from the corners of her eyes. With the rogue at her side, she walked towards the gate and, with a strong push, opened the gates to the last fight they will ever have to endure.

“LET'S GO!”

As all twelve members of the party ran into the realm of the denizen, the Seer of Light, Rose, stopped in mid-run. 

It was as if a spark surged through her arm and hit her mind with a blast. As a Godtier, Rose is able to peer into the future but even with the strength of her powers, the message was not at all clear. With what she was able to gather, what was coming next, whether it be during the battle or afterward, would not be at all for their goal, nor safe, nor pleasant. “Everyone! St-AH!”

Behind her, charged the bard, Gamzee. With the push, all members were now in the gate. The battle must begin.

“Honk.”

:o)

 

END OF PARADOX SCENE 2 PART 1 OF 2

 

RESUME PARADOX ====>

=>In The Land Of Crypts and Helium's Denizen Gate...<=  
All twelve characters strive for the death of Hemera, the last denizen that stands in front of the kid's victory and ,of course, LOTS OF SWEET LOOT.

 

As each individual took their own route off attacking the giant, light goddess, some were forced to use physical attacks for those who are an attribute of light will not deal any damage. Rose, even though being a light attribute, managed to still inflict considerable amounts of injuries due to her usage of “grim dark” weaponry and techniques. Due to the past destruction of denizens, the kids were allowed the opportunity to make all the the equipment they might need. If they had the imagination, they had the weapon, and the weapons created each had the ability to defeat a denizen if used effectively.

Jane, knowing this is was her responsibility, took Hemera directly, keeping it focused on her. “Everyone keep doing what they're doing! At this rate we'll be done in no time.” Hemera, being the denizen goddess of sunlight, had intelligence and wasn't about to waste it. With a sudden blast of light, all but the Striders fell back, whom were eventually knocked down with a swing of an arm. “Such insolent children.” Hemera spoke and surprise spread across the floor. “Were you not expecting me to speak?” Placing her hands on her hips, a sly smile crept on Hemera's lips. “Where in the rules did it say we weren't allowed to speak, huh? Am I right..Janey?” Hemera stepped closer, and the kids realized there was still a battle to complete. “Don't take another step!” Jane had no idea what was happening, not that the others did, but the ability to speak had did not change that she had to be destroyed. “This doesn't change anything! Attack with all you got!” As Jane took a look back, there was no one. She was alone.

“Oh, Janey. Your friends...They left you!” Hemera spouted and began cackling. “They don't care about you anymore!” Jane's eyes twitched and she tightened her grip around her trident like weapon. “Shut up! I know that's not true!” The realm practically shook as the giant laughed. “Oh! But it is, true! Why aren't they here, with you?” Her hands moved around her lips. “Because, they hate you...” The laughs were outrageous now, and each only seemed to increase the anger swelling in Jane. “Stop..talking..RIGHT NOW!” In a swift launch, Jane's weapon flew at the heart of the denizen. It did absolutely nothing. “You can't win Jane! You were never meant to win!” As Jane stepped back, Hemera quickly followed up and, with her giant hand, snatched the young maiden.

“Let go off me!” Jane gasped as she could not longer feel her torso. “Oh, Janey. If only you could enjoy the look on your face as much as I do?” Her laughs roared once more before she look back at the girl in her hands and smiled from ear to ear, outlining the wrinkles in her face. “Take a good look Jane. This is the last thing you'll ever see.” Jane closed her eyes. _I'm sorry everybody...Roxy. I don't where you are but, I hope you get free. You made this hell bearable. Thank you.  
_ “Goodbye Janey.”

_Janey...  
Janey..._

“ _ **JANEY!”**_

As Jane opened her eyes, she saw Roxy's worried face. “Oh, Thank god! You're alright, Janey! Everyone was so worried! You just sorta collapsed.” Roxy wrapped herself around Jane. Although she was surprised, Jane didn't hesitate to hug back. She was happy to be back to reality. “That was such a cheap move. Are you okay, Janey?” Jane looked up at Roxy, smiled, and quickly hugged her again. “I'm fine Roxy. Thank you.” They shared each others embrace for good few seconds before it came clear to them where exactly they were. “Ah. Janey. They're waiting.” As Roxy motioned toward the ten others, Jane saw them easily dealing frequent damage. A smile appeared on both of their faces, as Roxy helped her onto her feet. “Well, I guess we better get going!”

As the rogue and maid returned to the party, the denizen began to die quicker and quicker, until it was finally at it's weakest point. Like all the other denizen battles, the owner of the land needs to do the last dealing of hurt. Hemera just laid there, no longer capable of moving, much like the battle with the hero of time and his villain. Jane slowly approached the head and recollected all that was said in the day dream that Hemera created. “Not gonna win?” Jane quickly smirked. “Think again.” With a flip of her trident-like weapon, the other side was now visible. All could see what happened next. Jane lowered the front part, and the denizen could see itself. The inner indented part opened, where an curved, red outlining remained, and began a literal suction of the denizen's life stream. Eventually, the denizen faded away and the grist hoard appeared. 

“Woo! Nice finisher!” The entire crowd whirled similar comments. The sprites then descended and pushed over the enormous grist hoard. Each collected large portions of grist but of course, Jane received the most. Finally, as all the grist was collect, an action never seen before occurred. A large transparent message appeared in front of them, where the hoard originally was before disappearing. In large bold letter it read:  
  
“ **CONGRATULATIONS**  
DO YOU WISH TO COMPLETE THIS SESSION?  
[ YES ] [ NO ]”

As the message appeared, they all looked at each other. The game was about to be won in the push of a button. “This is it.”  
“Let's push the button.”  
“We're about to win!”  
“Honk.”  
“I love you guys.”  
“I'll never forget you.”  
“PUSH THE FUCKING BUTTON.”  
  
As the Maid, Rogue, Page, and Prince all gathered at the message, their hands, simultaneously, pressed the “YES” button. A shifting hourglass appeared on the message, and the world around around seemed to push into corners around them, leaving nothing but white, as if they were in a blank box. Once it was completely white, the hour glass disappeared and a new messaged seemed to start to be written. Eager faces constantly looked back and forth from each other to the message.

“CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE W-”  
Before “won” could be completely written, the message seemed to glitch as the entire room immediately shifted to black. The only light was the glitching message. Eventually, a red “X” appeared, and the message soon closed. There was no light until on one end of the black room, thousands of shifting colors could be seen. All twelve members walked towards the edge of the room and discovered an entire of realm of a colorful, shifting void.

As the groups hearts pounded at their chest, he looked in awe and despair at the daunting void. “No! Why is this happening?” Jade eyes glistened from the light reflecting from the salty rain in the corner of her eyes. “I don't understand!” Rose clutched her shirt as she spoke. “NO. OH MY GOD. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.” Karkat dropped to his knees as red tears dripped on the black ground. Terezi felt the breeze of the void and how fast the color-filled walls spun. From what the others had said, she was able to realize that whatever was there isn't anything good. Almost all seemed to begin to mourn, drop, and simply mentally break. John took a step near the edge and peered out into the distant void. He saw all the colors as his head looked in all directions. Looking directly up, John gasped and began slapping the wall. “JADE! JADE!” Using the wall to pull herself up, she stood shakily on her red heels and clutched onto John's godtier hood. “This is limbo. OUR LIMBO. LOOK UP.” As Jade's head reluctantly shifted to John's instructions, her emotions altered, for on top of the black box stood the ship the two used to transport towards the Alpha session. “Guys!” Jade called and all soon reflected Jade's reaction. “What is that?” Kanaya looked puzzled at the white ship. “It's the vessel we used to get to the session!” Jade was practically screaming. “What is the point, Jade?” Dave rubbed his head feeling completely stranded and confused. “It means, dear Strider, We still have hope! We aren't in some lifeless void that the game sends useless files to eventually die and delete. Sure, we aren't out of the game but we aren't going to die! We still have our powers and equipment!”

Each person tested to what was being told, and it reigned true.  
“What do we do now?” Roxy gripped onto Jane's hand as she waited for an answer.  
Each face looked at each other once before Jade spoke again.  
“We create our own lives. We make it as normal as possible until we can find a way to get out of here. We have to resources and ability to do whatever we want.”

Each body stood on their feet, for the was no longer a need for despair.  
“Then we better get started.”  
  
As the group took to the boat and began planning their new lives, in the room they arrived in, a new message began blinking on and off.  
  
“SYSTEM ERROR. SYSTEM ERROR.  
BEGINNING SYSTEM OVERRIDE..._”  
  
END OF PARDOX SCENE 2 PART 2 OF 2  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> References Used:  
> mspaintadventures.com  
> http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/MS_Paint_Adventures_Wiki


End file.
